This invention relates to a method and means for securing palletized materials.
Pallets are used extensively for supporting goods and containers for goods in a storage facility such as a warehouse. One problem often encountered with palletized materials, particularly when a large number of irregularly shaped containers are supported by a pallet, is the tendency of the palletized materials to fall off of the pallet during transporting.
This is a particularly difficult problem in grocery stores. The various boxes and containers of the groceries in the storage room of the grocery store are often stored on pallets. At night, the pallets are moved from the storage room into the grocery store where the shelves of the grocery store are restocked.
One problem often encountered in moving palletized groceries is the spillage occurring when the boxes fall off of the pallets during transporting. This often results in losing a big part of the materials stored on a pallet due to breakage, contamination, etc. There are several reasons why this occurs.
Often the pallets are stacked in a haphazard manner. Time is of the essence during the evening stocking period at a grocery store and the materials are often placed on the pallet quickly in a haphazard manner.
Furthermore, the boxes are usually of different sizes, shapes and weight, and sometimes the boxes have been opened or cut down, thereby resulting in uneven sides which are not conducive to stacking. Sometimes a box will collapse causing the entire stack to fall.
Furthermore, while moving the pallet it is easy for the boxes or containers to fall off of the pallet while rounding a corner or during quick starts or stops. Sometimes the corner of the pallet will be caught on a door or counter during transporting of the pallet and result in the stack being knocked off of the pallet.
The fork for lifting the pallet sometimes lifts the center of the pallet slightly more than the outside, thereby resulting in the outside edges of the pallet tilting outwardly and resulting in spillage of the boxes.
The problems which result from spillage include lost time and often damaged goods, such as dented cans or broken glass. Time is also lost during the clean-up resulting from a spilled pallet. Sometimes damage results to the shelves and counters within the grocery store.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for securing palletized materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for securing palletized materials which permits the materials to be moved while at the same time minimizing spillage or damage to the materials on the pallet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which reduces the time now necessary for restacking spilled palletized materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which reduces the amount of damage, contaminated or broken goods which result from spillage from the pallet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which minimizes the damage to the shelves and other facilities which result from spillage of materials from the pallet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for securing palletized materials which is efficient in operation, simple in construction, and durable in use.